Abnormal
by ViolentAlice
Summary: 'My life used to be normal. Really. It did. I was born to a regular family, in a regular neighborhood; I had regular friends, and attended a regular school. And it only took one day for my normal, regular life to be completely turned upside down…' Meet Ophelia Summers, and follow her life as it gets completely turned upside down with shenanigans at Sky High.


**Why hello there! I'm Alice, and I am the writer of this story~ (obviously)**

**At one point I had another Sky High story (few of you may have read it), A Hazy Shade of Winter. At the moment I am re-writing it, AND working on it's sequel, but as I was watching Sky High the other day a new character came to mind and I just had to write. Y'know? So, without further ado, allow me to introduce Ophelia Summers...**

* * *

_My life used to be normal. Really. It did. I was born to a regular family, in a regular neighborhood; I had regular friends, and attended a regular school. And it only took one day for my normal, regular life to be completely turned upside down…_

* * *

"Opheliaaaaaa." A voice sang. It was six thirty in the morning, on the first official day of school. Ophelia Summers groaned at the cheerful voice, "Fee! It's time to wake up!" The annoying voice pestered on. Ophelia threw a pillow at the sound, and it flopped on the floor on the other side of the room.

"That was rude." The voice pouted. Ophelia sighed in acquiescence as she sat up, and crawled out of bed.

"Go home, Nat." Ophelia groaned. In a chair in the corner of the room sat a perky girl, known to Ophelia as Natalie. Natalie grinned in manner that reminded Ophelia very much of the Cheshire cat, "No one can be this perky in the morning…" Ophelia complained as she began her morning rituals.

"You're just a grumpy morning person, Fee." Natalie laughed. Ophelia snorted.

"That's a mild understatement." She said sarcastically. Ophelia grabbed a pair of high-waisted white shorts and a neon yellow crop top and unceremoniously changed into them. Natalie gave her a 'Really?' sort of look.

"What?" Ophelia asked, exasperated.

"Nothing. You just look like a poster child of the eighties." To only prove her point further, Ophelia was scrunching her already tightly curled, fire-engine red hair. Ophelia glared at Natalie through the mirror.

"There's nothing wrong with that." She shot back. Suddenly, there was a knock at Ophelia's door.

"Fee! Are you up? Who are you talking to?" Ophelia's mother, Laurie Summers cracked open the door. She looked at Ophelia with a worried expression. Ophelia looked around to find that Natalie had left through the open window.

"Oh, I was just talking to Nat, across the way. She must've gone to get ready…" Ophelia said, looking out her window and attempting to peer into the neighbors'. The concern didn't leave her mother's face, but she nodded, and shut the door.

"Breakfast will be ready in a few."

Ophelia loafed around for a few more minutes to see if Natalie would come back, but to no avail.

"Eh, I guess I'll see her at the bus stop." Ophelia decided with a smile, and began walking downstairs. She could smell the pancakes her mother was cooking and a smile spread to her face.

"Smells delicious, ma!" Ophelia exclaimed, sitting down at the table. She gleefully dug in to the food before her. Her mother smiled and nodded a 'thanks'.

"Dad already leave?" Ophelia asked with a mouth full of pancake. Her mother snorted.

"Swallow your food, Fee. Yes, he left twenty minutes ago." Laurie smiled. Ophelia nodded. She peered at the clock hanging in the kitchen, and her eyes widened. It read seven o' clock.

"Oh crap! I gotta run, mom! I'll catch you later!" Ophelia quickly kissed her mother on the cheek, grabbed her back-pack, and darted out of the house. On the sidewalk outside of her house, Natalie stood waiting for the rushed Ophelia.

"Fee, do I need to start waking you up earlier?" Natalie teased. Ophelia rolled her eyes.

"I like my sleep, thanks."

The two finally made it to the bus stop where about ten other kids from the block were waiting also. Ophelia and Natalie didn't really mind them, and stood off in the corner, talking to themselves.

"Hey, Nat… Is it just me or are they staring at us?" Ophelia whispered, her eyes darting to the crowd beside them. All of them were giving Ophelia and Natalie strange looks. Natalie shrugged.

"I don't see why they would be. They're just jealous!" Natalie giggled. Ophelia burst into a fit of laughter with her. The bus rolled up and the other students seemed to avoid Ophelia and Natalie like the plague. Ophelia didn't really mind, she wasn't ever really good with people anyway. Natalie was one of the only exceptions, and she approached Ophelia first. Ophelia rested her head on the window and closed her eyes.

"Nat, wake me up when we get to school, m'kay?" Ophelia mumbled. Natalie muttered something that Ophelia took as a 'yes', and she fell asleep. Nearly twenty-five minutes later Ophelia was awoken by the sound of feet shuffling across the bus. Ophelia looked over to scold Natalie for not waking her up, but Natalie was gone.

"That woman has a serious knack for disappearing…" Ophelia grumbled as she snatched her backpack up off of the floor.

* * *

Ophelia didn't see Natalie again until lunch that day.

"Fee! Over here!" Natalie called to her friend. Ophelia smiled, and walked to Natalie who was residing in a small, empty corner of the lunchroom.

"Hey Nat!" Ophelia sat down across from Natalie, "What happened on the bus? I asked you to wake me up, jerk." Ophelia pouted and took a bite out of her burger.

"Oh please, it wasn't like you were late or anything." Natalie said off-handedly. Ophelia scowled.

"You're still a jerk."

"You'll get over it, I promise." Natalie nodded definitively. Ophelia sighed, poking around the rest of the food on her plate. She looked up to gaze around the lunchroom to see several people giving her strange looks again. In the opposite corner also stood a curious looking man in a suit, writing down something on a clipboard. Ophelia furrowed her brows.

"Natalie, are we sure that I don't look like an alien today?" She asked, concerned. Natalie gave her a once over.

"You look fine." She concluded, before turning to look at the few staring at the duo, "They're just nuts." Natalie snorted. Ophelia laughed with her and decided to blow it off.

* * *

The day progressed as normal; Ophelia didn't see Natalie again until they were on the bus once more.

"Hey Nat. You really ought to change your schedule so you have more classes with me."

"What, and spend more time with you? Not a chance." Natalie deadpanned. Ophelia snorted and slapped the girl on the arm. Loud gasps were heard throughout the bus, and Ophelia turned her attention outside, confused.

"What are they gasping at, Natalie?" Ophelia asked in a whisper, searching for something amazing going on outside. She looked around the bus to see if she could eyeball what everyone was looking at, but everyone was completely ignoring her eye contact. The only person who didn't back down from her curious gazes was the same man that she saw in the lunchroom earlier that day. When Ophelia made eye contact with him he narrowed his eyes, and began frantically writing something on his clipboard. Confused, and a little freaked out, Ophelia turned her attention back outside until the bus pulled up to her stop. Ophelia and Natalie quickly departed from the bus, glad to be free from the awkward looks that followed them around school. Natalie and Ophelia were deep into a conversation when a little girl that Ophelia recognized from babysitting approached her.

"Miss Fee!" The little girl bounded towards Ophelia. Ophelia laughed and squatted down to the girl's height.

"Hello, Anna! What's up?" Ophelia asked with a smile. Anna looked past Ophelia with a furrowed brow.

"I was just wondering who you were talking to, Miss Fee. Are you playing make-believe?" The girl asked excitedly. Ophelia's face paled as she turned to Natalie.

"This is… Can't you see Natalie?" Ophelia stuttered.

"There's no one there, silly!"

* * *

_Normal. It's such a relative term. There is no absolute definition of 'normal'. But there **are** some definitive warnings that let you know when you are no longer normal._

_When your best friend is a hallucination, you ought to know that you have crossed that fine line between 'normal' and 'abnormal'. And once you set foot on that bridge…_

_It burns behind you…_

* * *

**So. There's Fee for you. Next chapter we'll get a better look at Ophelia's powers, not just her psychosis. Let me know what you think so far! I'm kind of nervous about having a schizophrenic character. I want her to be genuinely terrified of her mind, but not a wailing, pain in the ass Sue. Having an OC that has a mental disorder I can definitely see some drama ensuing, but I want it to be as realistic as I can get. No angsty-angst, wallowing in self pity Mary Sue's allowed! And readers! It's your job to keep me in line! Do so! Please? I'm looking forward to your reviews~**

**-VA**


End file.
